Changes
by 231368535
Summary: In which Hibari receives a late-night visit from non other than Mukuro Rokudo. Written for Hibari's birthday! Warning: slash, 6918, maybe a bit of D18.


Hello everyone!

Yup, it's me…after how many months now? Anyhow, a little bit about this story, Hibari is in college, as is the gang, so none of them are fully living in Italy. In other words, it's pretty chill. He's turning twenty in this story.

I originally had a different idea for this year's birthday fic, but after bouts of writer's block, I gave up. I then decided to just draw some fanart, rather than upload a story, but then…I dunno. I think I felt kinda sad about breaking my streak. So this story is the final result of all my hours sitting on the computer, debating what in the world to do. So without further ado, please enjoy!

Amano Akira © Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

* * *

Hibari stumbled, as ungracefully as a man of Hibari's stature can, into the threshold of his humble abode. Pushing aside the traditional Japanese door, he flopped down into the soft embrace of his futon, sinking down as the air flew out. It was nice to be back home. There's certainly no place like Namimori.

To say that today had been a tiring day would be an understatement, and for the first time in years, Hibari could truthfully say how much he hated this day.

At first, Children's Day was completely fine. In fact, Hibari viewed it as a rather nice holiday, indeed. He didn't have to go to school, but could take the time to patrol around Namimori-well not like he didn't do that on a regular school day, but meh.

Perhaps he'd watch the future generation fly carp kites in the light breeze. Then, he'd check out the discounts and specialty dishes at the supermarket, and finally he'd bask in the smiles _his _people displayed.

Today, it was okay to show emotions.

Then, a stroke of bad luck hit him. Perhaps it was Karma.

However, Hibari didn't really care too much. All he knew was that he went from enjoying a rather _peaceful _life to being constantly surrounded by idiotic herbivores, that could do nothing but crowd around to make aimless chatter, cluttering up his beloved town.

Yeah, yeah, yeah he got to fight, and meet other sources of entertainment out there but whatever.

The first year Sawada Tsunayoshi had come to Namichuu had still been acceptable. He still had his silent reign. The second year marked the beginning of an uprising.

And an uprising meant changes.

Oh, how Hibari hated changes.

Understatement-again! Hibari absolutely despised went from enjoying his secret birthday in the company of none other but himself to being ambushed with surprise parties by "loving family members".

The thought of all those people near him made Hibari want to pinch the bridge of his nose and start killing people.

However, even if he was being constantly visited, he still had one, ultimate weapon: fear.

Oh how they feared him.

And he enjoyed it. There is no better hobby than terrorizing the hearts of the weak.

He was the respected and above all, free Vongola Cloud guardian.

He i_s_ the strongest.

Yet somehow, being powerful didn't really help in this case. Tsuna had called him in for a mission, a couple days back that would take place in China. It, of course, had gone quite smoothly. The Chinese mafia had nothing against him. He was born in _their_ world. * He was from their hood!

However, these men were unfortunately the descendants of nocturnal owls and had therefore chosen to do all their work in the stark, dead of night.

Seriously! What the hell, man!

So Hibari had finally been able to go to bed on the morning of May fifth. The hotel definitely was five stars for a reason. Their bed was an absolute luxury.

But it wasn't long before he heard a knock on the door. Technically, Hibari was in such a deep sleep that he hadn't even heard the pounding of a fist upon the door, and he was a pretty light sleeper.

He _did _hear knock_down _of the door, and so his dear tutor stood in the empty space, in which the door should have been.

"Hibari, rise and shine! I've got an entire day planned out for us! Buon Compleanno!" Dino had happily cheered.

In return, Hibari threw the closest pillow at him, but really regretted it a moment later because now he didn't have a pillow to sleep on.

After countless bouts of pleading, puppy dog eyes, and pouting, Hibari was finally coaxed into going along with Dino's plans.

And so, the half dead Hibari was dragged to watch a dragon boat race, which he did actually kind of enjoy-except for the abundant amount of people loudly cheering. The weather wasn't too chipper either. It was only May but already extremely humid.

Stupid global warming.

Later in the evening, after a couple festivals, he was taken to watch a Japanese dancing troupe that was currently on tour in China.

Now, Hibari didn't exactly remember too much because the damn horse had spiked his drink. Somewhere in between the swishes of fans and the twirling of cloth, he was on the stage plucking away at the shamisen. The next moment, he was hunched over a toilet puking the living daylights out of his system.

Needless to say, Hibari was not in his best condition.

In fact, he was sleep deprived and suffering from a hangover.

When Dino finally released him in front of his house, it was already quite dark in Japan, which translated into "Bed Time" for Hibari.

Which is why on his very own birthday, he wanted nothing more than to sleep the night away, enveloped in the cool night air, a fluffy duvet, and the aura of serenity.

However, fate really hated him. There must've been a god out there somewhere that had a grudge out on him, for just as he was about to drift off into a deep slumber, he heard a familiar, husky, voice whisper into his ear, "Sleeping already?"

"Mukuro." Not a question but a statement. Hibari tiled his face a tad upward to find the man with pineapple shaped hair, sitting right by his head.

"Hmm, why is our little skylark retiring so early on such a special day?" Mukuro hummed, lips touching the lobe of Hibari's ear.

In return, the brunet immediately pulled the cover up blocking the man, whose face was hanging above his. He was so tired at this point that it didn't even matter to him just _how _Mukuro managed to break into his house. "Aww, Hibari Kyoya, you're so stiff. You should let loose before you start getting wrinkles over your face."

_Ignore him._

"Kyoya, you know, since you weren't here today, it wasn't fun raiding Namimori. I went around with everyone trying to steal ice cream from little kids, but something about their cries weren't very satisfying. You know what I mean, right?"

_Just ignore him. Eventually he'll get bored and go away._

"Then after that, I came over here, in the afternoon, to see if you were back yet, but you weren't. So, I sat outside your door. Anyhow, because a bunch of your neighbors were outside, I decided to start talking about our "awesome sex life" out loud, to myself. " Mukuro then began to jab his finger repeatedly on top of the blanket, which was above Hibari's forehead.

_Ignor-_

"Kyoya, did you know that otters are interesting in necrophilia? Who was it again that had an otter as a box weapon? What about skylarks? They're always so happy, but I bet they must be asexual from the looks of you. Hibari, You're twenty years old now and still a virgin, right? Wake up! Let's go to Tokyo and hook up with some-"

"I'll bite you to dea-" Hibari had tossed the blanket up, sitting up while drawing his tonfas. However, in the process of doing so, he clashed into Mukuro's head, positioned directly above his own and got his very first kiss.

There was a moment of silence that bestowed the duo. Hibari sat, somewhat star struck on his futon, as Mukuro laid down flat on his back, by the top of the mattress.

Hibari, coughing to clear his throat, wanted to eliminate any chance of a misunderstanding before things got…_crazy. _"Rokudo, I-"

"Woah! My whole life is a lie. Skylarks aren't asexual at all, but homos!"

And thus marked the end of the man known as Mukuro Rokudo. The ex-prefect of Namimori-chuu brought out a pair of steel tonfas, smashing them into Mukuro Rokudo's temple.

Taking the unconscious man's body, Hibari slid the paper door and threw the "carcass" out. Good Riddance.

He really did enjoy his birthday before, but now…far too many changes have happened. He can't stand all these useless people. As he laid back into the warmth of his sanctuary, he suddenly remembered the kiss.

Okay, so some of the changes weren't too bad.

If Hibari had actually thought about it, a bit deeper, he might have realized unknown feelings deemed impossible for him, but he couldn't be bothered at the moment.

After all, he finally had his peace and quiet.

All was well…well, for him it was.

Alla Fine

* * *

*It was revealed that Hibari is related to Fong in one of the Haru-Haru interviews. It didn't say much more than that, but I decided to interpret this, as Hibari is half Chinese. The rest is purely my own fantasy, as Amano Akira hasn't really released any more info.

Speaking of Amano Akira, anyone read her new one-shot that got published in February?

Anyhow, thanks for reading! Happy Birthday Hibari Kyoya!...and all those other people with the same birthday. There's too many to even begin to list.

R&R


End file.
